Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems host services that can be used by users of various different tenants. Each tenant can correspond to a different organization, that has a different set of users.
Many organizations are quite large, and have a large number of users. The users may work in different departments, perform different functions, and use the hosted services in different ways. Therefore, it can be difficult to control communication systems to communicate information to various users, based upon the conditions under which those users use the hosted services.
This can result in a number of different scenarios. In one scenario, a communication is controlled to generate communications to a set of users that is overly inclusive. This consumes bandwidth and computing system overhead in generating and transmitting those communications. In another scenario, the control system can be controlled to generate communications to a set of users that is under-inclusive. This can lead to a situation in which users, who would otherwise be intended to receive a communication, do not receive it.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.